Drunken Surprise
by mysteryAphrodite
Summary: When a tired Natsu stumbles into Lucy's house looking for a place to sleep for the night, he finds her in her bedroom as a drunken hot mess.


It was a wild night, especially for Lucy, who was found drinking and moaning her ass off in her bed when Natsu walked in to her room to check on her and find a place to sleep.

" Lucy…w-what are you doing? Can I sleep here tonight? I'm really tired… I don't want to walk back to my house!" Natsu called from the living room. He didn't get an answer at all and raked his fingers through his messy hair. What could she be doing that she can't even answer me? Ah…maybe in the shower again? I don't want to check …she is going to get angry and kick me out… "Lucy?" Natsu quickly walked to the bedroom and was in dead shock when he saw Lucy.

Lucy's red silk robe was tied close, but not enough… It was spread out on the bed, along with a large quantity of glass sake bottles. She laid on her bed's headboard, mouth open seductively and panting hot breaths. Her large eyes were glossy and full of lust. One hand was wrapped around a half-empty bottle of sake, dangerously threatening to spill on Lucy's…huge mounds called breasts. Her other hand…well…her other fingers actually, were rubbing that sweet little nub. "Ahh…yes…more, more!" Lucy's moans of pleasure and fantasy reached Natsu's ears. He turned completely pink, and felt a strange sensation in his pants.

"Whaa..What are you d-doing, L-Luce?! You shouldn't be drinking so much sake…I think.. it's

g-getting to your head." Natsu stuttered nervously. "Oh god…Lucy…" His eyes widened to the size of Happy's. Lucy finally responded by turning her head to Natsu, but still pleasuring herself. "Hey…Naaatsu…ahh! Ahh…that feels so..g-good..!" Her breathing got even more irregular. "Luce, you okay? Do you need something?"

After the question left his mouth, Lucy immediately pounced at him and pressed him against the wall next to the dresser. Her large breasts were spilling out of the robe and were getting perilously close to his face. "Haha…yes, Natsu…I need something…desperately…" What's going on with Luce? Well…I am here to help since she's my best friend… Natsu's thoughts were interrupted as she ground her hips into him. They both moaned in unison. "Ahhah…Luce…what is going on…?" Lucy smiled and ground her hips some more. "Oh…ahhh! Natsuuu, punish me… I've been such a naughty, naughty girl…" she slurred drunkenly.

She ran her fingers down Natsu's nicely built chest, earning little gasps. "Luce…this is…too much…" he gasped softly. "No it isn't. Aren't you enjoying this? Please punish me…" she pleaded while nibbling his ear and neck. "Master…" Woah, Luce…did you just call me Master? That sake is really, really affecting her….She almost sounds like Virgo!

"…Punish me, M-master…and pleasure me…" She moaned softly into Natsu's ear and caressed it 11with her wet tongue. "Haahh…that feels w-weird…" But kind of good at the same ti- what am I thinking?! While he was lost in his thoughts, Lucy took the chance to grab his scaly scarf and yank him even closer. Well, they were so close, a piece of paper could not fit between them, especially with that huge, enticing bosom of Lucy's…so ready to be fondled with. Still grasping on to Natsu's scarf, she pushed him onto the comfy pink bed near the two of them.

Natsu landed squarely on the bed with his legs still hanging off of the bed just a little bit. He groaned as he hit the bed roughly, with Lucy lying on the top of him. "Mmm….Master," she whispered alluringly, "aren't you going to keep your word?" Oh yeah. I pretty much agreed to "help her", whatever that meant. Shit, I don't know…what t-to do…

As if reading his uneasy thoughts, Lucy coolly said, "I will help you through this time, Natsu…to bring you great satisfaction for you are my one master…who I know will do the same for me, isn't that right?" She ran her lips across his burning cheek and a moan escaped him. Right now, she was sitting on his stomach, really close to his groin. That made him very nervous…especially with the way she was leaning down with her chest completely exposed (even with the robe) and acting like one sexy seductress. And Natsu was somewhat enjoying it. "Feeling a bit hot, Natsu?" she asked softly. Her panties were rubbing onto him and he could definitely feel how soaked through they were.

"Hehe- uhh….a little.." Before he could finish the sentence, Lucy smashed her supple lips onto his, biting and licking all over. He opened his mouth in shock to take an air of breath. She licked her lips quickly and thrust her tongue into his mouth, surprising him further. "He-ey Lu-Luceee! Ahhhh…." She didn't stop because she KNEW it was making him feel absolutely blissful. Is she…w-wet? Oh…my...god Lucy…it may be…aff-ffecting me too! He almost groaned in protest, but was enjoying it too much. She smiled while still passionately pressing her lips against Natsu's.

She lifted her head and placed her hands under her breasts. "T-touch me…Master! Please…I need this…and I can tell…" Lucy softly brushed the large bump in his pants. "…That you do too…" Her lustful eyes…were full of wanting as they met his. "Are you …you sure?" Natsu's eyes darted around the room, looking at nothing in particular. She kneeled, his body beneath and between her. Her head was directly above his. With no hesitation at all, she said, "Yes." Even when she is drunk? All those bottles of sake… Which were now on the floor.

They had switched positions now. Lucy was now lying on the fluffy comforter and Natsu was the one kneeling above her. She licked her lips and gazed into his dark orbs. Natsu ran his eyes down her perfect body full of perfect curves and …perfection. Could any girl be more gorgeous? He pressed his rough lips onto hers, careful not to crush such faultlessness. He full lips responded immediately and opened. He wrapped his tongue around hers and it was a wonderful feeling. "Mmmmm… ahh ….Master…you're such a good kisser..." Lucy was just about to wrap her arms around his back when he grabbed her wrists. He grinned wickedly as he took off his scarf and bound her wrists together and to the bedpost. She writhed in his grasp, but not so much as to the tight grip and her masochist side. "Nnngh…wha-what…" Her face turned even redder than it was already. "Aren't you enjoying this, you naughty Luce…who tempted me into this…that sexy body of yours and what you did to me earlier…I might just lose control…"

Natsu took advantage of his dominance and licked her ear. "Nnnghh….N-natsu! Ahhh!" He slowly moved down to her neck, but not before he breathed softly on her lips, just to tease her. "Your breath…it's so…hot!" "Well…I am a dragonslayer after all, Lucy." He sucked on the skin of her neck, which left her panting. The heat of his tongue…with the coldness of the air…and the warmth of her body left her with an unbelievable sensation the whole time. Switching between sucking and licking, and then soft bites…who knew Natsu could really do this? "M-master…haaah…this is too…nghh!" He bit the skin between her neck and collarbone and drew a bit of blood. "Aww…is my poor Lucy hurt?" He smirked, and then breathed when the bloody marks were. "Or is she enjoying this pain and torture of being tied up and bitten?" Lucy didn't say anything, but the way her eyes glinted and her cheeks flushed showed that she wanted more. "Yes…more, Natsu!" He began to untie her silky robe which was almost hiding nothing of her body. He didn't have to imagine anymore. A nude Lucy was right in front of him. All his. When the sash finally was undone, he immediately grabbed her right breast and massaged it. "Ahhh! Ngghh…I can't..ahh it's….so…good, Natsu…"

He loved the sound of her moans and the way she struggled just a bit. Lucy is actually letting me do this…that's…that's just crazy! As he was playing with one of her breasts, he took the other into his mouth. The heat and lust swelled inside of Lucy. Natsu flicked the tip of her breast. Then he caressed her hips and stomach. He alternated these two actions, and left Lucy practically begging.

"Lucy, do you like this? Such a naughty little girl!" Natsu checked to make sure her wrists were still bound because he wanted to stay in control. He licked her breast once more, and Lucy rose up against his firm body. "Natsu!" yelped Lucy. "Woah…there little Luce, don't be so impatient~" His hands moved down her body, resting right above her small tummy. He tapped his fingers very lightly on her stomach, as if tapping keys. Natsu slowly and lightly traced an imaginary heart around her belly button. She let out a soft moan once again. I must be doing things right.

Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore. She begged, "Na-natsu, t-take me already!" Her face was flushed, even more than before. He put on a huge grin, full of mischief and continued his ever so pleasing torture.

He spread her legs apart slowly, and dove down to taste her hot core. One taste at a time. Well, that was what he planned, just to tease her, but Lucy was so _good_ that he just couldn't stop himself. Lucy bucked against his mouth. "Ahh… ahh! Nat—su!" He eased his tongue into her, and moved it all over, which created more wonderful sounds from her beautiful lips. He pulled his tongue out after many agonizing minutes. "Natsu…why-why did you stop?! It was..was s-so good!" Natsu stroked her nub faster….then slower….then rougher and harder, and moved his finger in her the same way. She couldn't stop squirming against him! Is that a good thing? He inserted another finger and caressed her insides. Were there any words to describe how _wet_ she was right now? Not to mention, how hot she was too. Lucy was like a boiling pot, overflowing with a delicious soup. Oh, and Natsu loved this soup. Very much, indeed. He was determined to let Lucy taste too. He took out his two fingers and brought them up to Lucy's mouth. "Suck." She willingly opened her mouth and obeyed.

Natsu bit his lip, holding back a moan because he absolutely loved the way she ran her tongue over his fingers and pressed her lips together, as if trying to keep his fingers in her mouth. Natsu could feel the bulge in his pants grow even larger, so her unbound Lucy's hands to let her take off his clothes. She undid the pants buckle with ease and slid off his red boxers and vest. These clothes, along with his scarf fell to the ground, quickly forgotten. Natsu's manhood was huge and quivering. Lucy pushed him to the headboard of her bed and took it in her mouth. A moan left his lips immediately. So…that mouth of hers is not only good for sucking fingers. Lucy sucked harder and licked all around. She pumped him with her mouth alternating speeds. Oh god….Luce… a-ahh.. I can't- can't even th-think straight… She flicked her delicate tongue on the head and that made his groan. When she removed her mouth, a thin line of saliva connected her open lips and his cock. She was panting, and so was Natsu. His slit was dripping cum, and she was very, very, very ready to be taken.

I guess I'm bottoming. Lucy was on top of him, with her hands placed on his firm chest. "Natsu, I'm going to do it, okay?" He only answered with a grunt and a nod. Lucy tentatively eased herself onto him. She shut her eyes when the pain came. He pierced her thin barrier. She must be a virgin then… "AAhh~!" she voiced. "Lucy, you c-can take your time… to ad-adjust. It's o-okay." Natsu said. He panted and very much wanted to just thrust up quickly because of how aroused he was. He was halfway in…and almost wished Lucy would hurry up…just a little bit. Lucy bit her bottom lip and slid all the way down. Both moaned loudly and continued to as Lucy glided up and down. Her vision blurred and clouded as the pleasure overtook her. Natsu soon thrust his cock up her slit in time with her pumping. Her opening gripped him tightly. "Luce! You…are so…hot and tight~" he panted raggedly. "Y-you too, Na-na-natsu…" She couldn't say or think much, because everything felt so ambrosial. The friction was heavenly, as their two bodies moved as one. His pubic hair was tickling her tiny nub, which pushed her over the edge. Her hefty breasts bounced up and down as she did. Just that sight, made Natsu even more aroused. With lidded eyes, the two of them came. Large spurts of cum was shot inside Lucy, and she moaned at full volume as she went through an entirely pleasing release. Her body shuddered and fell on top of Natsu's. They were both breathless and weary. Natsu removed himself from Lucy slowly and flipped her so she would be lying on the bed on her back. His cum pooled out of her in large quantities. I can help her wash her sheets tomorrow…

"Thanks, Natsu…I love you…" she mumbled, and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
